


The strongest.

by Shadowstartigs



Series: Behind the book/ Living in Camelot. [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstartigs/pseuds/Shadowstartigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two knights engage in combat to test their strength. The battle is not only one of might but one of will and neither Lancelot or Gawain are willing to lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The strongest.

The thunderous crash of steel on steel rang through the knight’s ears. For the briefest moment it masked the sound of his own rasping breaths as his opponent pushed him hard. He could feel the weight of his blade through his screaming muscles, every movement felt like cutting through water as he blocked the attacks only to be greeted by the ringing of metal and the second of his opponent’s twin blades. The day’s heat did nothing to ease the battle and behind his visor the knight’s ruby eyes fought to stay focused. 

“Surrender Sir Lancelot.” Despite panting heavily, his opponent tried to threaten him.

Finally Lancelot spotted an opening and swiftly his favoured blade Arondight was resting against the other’s armour. 

Leaning close enough that his opponent’s dreadlocks blew in his face despite the lacking breeze, Lancelot hissed, “You know that day will never come Sir Gawain!”

Swiftly Lancelot pulled back his blade for a final blow only for the sword to be trapped within Gawain’s own interlocked weapons. Sensing the advantage Gawain used his strength to press down on the smaller knight forcing him to give ground. Frantically Lancelot drug his heels in and crouched lower to prevent Gawain’s advance; as soon as he felt he was stable the ebony furred knight forced his blade up between Gawain’s own to land a heavy blow on the other’s helm. 

Gawain growled in fury, “You’ll regret that Lancelot!” 

Without another word he advanced on his rival forcing the hedgehog to leap, duck and flip to avoid being struck by the pair of swift moving blades which were rapidly turning into flashes of silver before his eyes. The echidna was stronger, the hedgehog faster but both strength and speed were beginning to succumb to exhaustion and the throbbing of minor wounds. Sensing his rival’s lagging Lancelot shot forward with his blade out stretched… and found his sword imprisoned by his rival’s twin blades. 

The violet eyes were just visible under the echidna’s helm, “I’ll never yield to you Lancelot.” 

The ebony furred knight allowed a small smile to cross his muzzle, hidden by his helmet, “Good. It’s been too long since I’ve had a good fight.”

“It’s been far too long since someone has put you in your place.” Gawain countered and drove his opponent’s sword to the ground. 

Lancelot smirked and wretched his blade free before slashing upwards towards the other knight. 

The battle continued.


End file.
